se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mahmud Ahmadineyad/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| El presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, saluda al presidente chino, Hu Jintao, ayer en Shanghai. ASSOCIATED PRESS Japón * Ver Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad shakes hands with former Japanese Prime Minister Hatoyama Yukio during their meeting in Tehran yesterday.Photo: AFP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) berjabat tangan dengan Presiden Iran Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (kiri) saat pertemuan bilateral di sela kegiatan Bali Democracy Forum di Nusa Dua, Bali, Jumat (9/11). Pertemuan itu untuk memperkuat kerjasama kedua negara. (FOTO ANTARA/Nyoman Budhiana) Asia del Sur India * Ver Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Manmohan Singh (right) will meet Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (lrft) and Iran's supreme leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh (right) welcomes Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad to the prime minister's office in New Delhi in 2008. Singh will meet Iranian leaders when he travels to Tehran to attend the Non-Aligned Movement (NAM) summit next week, a government official said on Saturday. © Pedro Ugarte - AFP Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) with President Mahmud Ahmadinejad on August 24. Fars Ali Khamenei - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) with President Mahmud Ahmadinejad on August 24. Fars Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| FILE -- In this May 27, 2012 file photo, Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, left, talks to former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, in an inauguration ceremony of the newly-elected parliament in Tehran, Iran. Iranian state media said Sunday, Jan. 8, 2017 that Rafsanjani has died at age 82 after having been hospitalized because of a heart condition. Rafsanjani, who served as president from 1989 to 1997, was a leading politician who often played kingmaker in the countrys turbulent politics. He supported President Hassan Rouhani. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi, File) Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| El ex presidente Mohamed Jatamí; el ayatolá, Alí Jamenei; y el nuevo presidente, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, durante la ceremonia. (Foto: EFE) Hassan Rouhani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Wichtige iranische Rolle: Hassan Ruhani (rechts) mit seinem Amtsvorgänger Mahmud Ahmadinedschad. (Foto: picture alliance / dpa) Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad in Cairo on February 6 (photo credit: IRNA screenshot) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| الرياض، طهران، دمشق - أيمن الحماد، مهدي بزكان، عماد سارة - وكالات الأنباء: Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad paid a working visit to Turkey between August 14 and 15 at the invitation of President Abdullah Gül. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad (i), estrecha la mano del primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, antes de su reunión, mantenida en el marco de la Conferencia Conferencia sobre Interacción y Medidas de Construcción de Confianza en Asia (CICA, por sus siglas en inglés), en el palacio Ciragan de Estambul (Turquía). EFE Fuentes Categoría:Mahmud Ahmadineyad